Friends Forever
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: Cammie and her friends are all dating... but what about her and her best friend Zach? Will it be the end of their Friendship? Or the beginning of something else? R&R PLEASE! T to be safe! :
1. You Would and the Look

**A/n: INSPIRATION! It's hit me like a lightning bolt! I'm writing this on 11-15-10 so you all know… I've deleted my most recent now dead Gallagher Girl story **_**Spies Don't Know Everything**_** anddddd my for real Gallagher Girl story is this one! Hope you all like it! CHAPTER ONE! Let's go baby ;)**

**Disclamer!: Ally Carter owns everything other than Ethan. He's mine XD. I do own the plot too… I hope it's something I **_**want**_** to claim. :/ **

**(CPOV)**

Zachary Goode is my best friend in the entire world… other than my three best _best_ friends Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, and Macey McHenry. I don't know what I would do with my beauty Macey, my brains Liz, and… my aggressive side Bex. I love like my own sisters. My brother is Ethan Morgan and he looks just like me only with grey eyes instead of my plain brown ones, and he's more tan than I am. We've all known each other since kindergarten, and then sixth grade came along… and so did Zach. He was for sure the cute guy around and everyone was talking about him. If you didn't know, I'm the plain one. Brown hair, brown eyes, skin that's neither tan nor pale. Nothing like Liz's tiny frame, Bex's goddess like figure, and Macey's pretty blue eyes. I'm actually just… a girl. But we became the best of friends that year and he was my security. No one _ever _picked on me after we were friends. No one necessarily did before but… well after that no one even gave me a dirty look. People wanted to be my friend because I was his friend… it was weird.

High School came along and so did Zach's best friends Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson. Grant is probably even hotter than Zach, and Jonas is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. We all did everything together. We all knew our place, Bex and Grant the weirdest couple you could come up with, Liz and Jonas, the cutest ever, and Macey and Ethan power couple by far. Yeah okay you're probably wondering why Zach and I aren't dating. Well…. we've been friends since _sixth grade._ That… would be very weird. Plus I'm Cameron Ann Morgan the plain girl, and he's Zachary Good the hottest guy with amazing green eyes and that adorable smirk. But we're just friends so…. I've heard all that stuff, you know in the hallway. Macey was hanging with the cheerleaders getting ready for homecoming, Bex was with the soccer players, Liz was with people who didn't want to play sports but she just _couldn't_ since she was… uncoordinated, and _I_ was with the volleyball team. It was homecoming so everything was blue and purple. Homecoming goes like this, we have school for like two hours, then we have a bunch of time to do nothing until the football game starts at four (which Zach and Grant are on) then the volleyball game happens. Next day is the girls soccer game, then the boys (Which Jonas and Ethan happen to be a part of), then we all have lots of time to get ready for the homecoming dance. We're all juniors so we're the best there is in the school other than the seniors.

"Cam. Cammie. Cameron!" Bex shouted in my ear.

"Dear lord Bex _what?_"

"Football game is happening in thirty minutes! Let's get on the bus with the team to head over there" Bex said and I knew she was just excited to get in a bus full of hot guys in tight pants.

"Yeah, yeah okay let's go" I said while she sprinted towards the bus and I started jogging after her.

"Hey Gallagher Girl over here" Zach said patting the seat next to him on the bus with Bex and Grant next to him, which I went and sat down on.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy pumped for the game?" I asked. Okay let me explain the names, we both live in "_famous"_ houses. I live in the house that the Gallagher family lived in, and he lived in the house the old Blackthorne family lived in. We're the only people who really understood it and in seventh grade we started calling each other that and… well it caught on. For us at least.

"Of course, I'm a Goode… we never lose. You staying or do you have to get ready for your game?" he said ending in the smirk of his.

"I can stay but right when it's over I have to sprint back or coach will… kill me."

"Great, It will be awesome."

"Hey Cam, Bex you want to sit with the team during the game? Not many people are supposed to but… I'm sure Zach and I could work it out" Grant said putting his arm around Bex.

"Yeah sure that would be cool."

"Yes, duh of course we would!" Bex said kissing him on the cheek and Zach and I fake gagging.

"Saw that" Bex said to me glaring at Zach.

"That was the point Rebecca."

"Listen here Zachary, don't call me that."

"Okay Baxter."

"Whatever Goode."…

"A gay baby was just born."

"Grant what are you_ talking_ about?" I questioned guessing he was just being… Grant.

"Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born!"

"That's crazy Grant. Bex _please_ tell him that's stupid."

"I'm with Cammie here."

"You would be Zach" Grant muttered making Zach and I look at him very confused and Bex started laughing.

"Ummm."

"Yeah" he said after me shrugging it off. "We're almost at the field."

"Yeah… I'm sure you… would like to…." Bex was trying to get out inbetween her laughing. I covered her mouth with my hand just stopping her from talking.

"That's enough Bex" I said sending her a glare that said _if you don't shut up I'm going to make you_. I have no idea what she was going to say but I'm sure I don't want to know. She kept laughing, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah… we're here" Grant said helping Bex up, who was literally holding her side and we all walking out the bus, Zach and I looking at each other equally confused about what was going on.

**A/n: CHAPTER ONE! Idea's please… IDEAS PLEAAAAASE! I love ideas… anyway please review idea or not! You can even just put a smiley face as a review! That would make me happy ****. Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: My Grandma's Orange cake… it amazing.**


	2. Not Strip Style

**A/n: OH yeah on a roll! Second chapter and it's still 11-15-10! Uhmmmm I'm probably going to be mean and wait to upload this though... teehee.**

**I'd like to say that I'm sooo happy with the people who have reviewed my story! I didn't think those many people would actually read it! I'm being a kind hearted person and I'm updating again since idk when the next time I'll be able to! Shout-outs to the reviewers!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Credit for being my first reviewer! Means a lot to me! **** Thanks for the dialogue tip! I ALWAYS forget to do that XD**

**:**** THANK YOU! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie: ****Updating! :P**

**nobody important: ****One.. I'm sure you're very important C: (creeper smile lolz) and it makes me happy that you love this type of story! **

**(Cryptic person that has no name):**** Orange cake.. is very yummy lol**

**gallagherspygirl:**** Glad you think it's cute! XP**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:**** I LOVE YOUR NAME! lol it makes me happy :3. I actually like you're idea! It's cute :{D**

**xMaeMaex:**** Thank you XD I kinda like my name too . the stories continuing! (No duh here I am updating XD)**

**Zammielover:**** Awww you're so nice to me! *Blushed like a loser* And… well if they go out is between me and my laptop! (Since I type the story on here… :/ no weird idea's people!).**

**Chapter Time! **

**(CPOV)**

After all the games we all went to my house and had a sleep over before the soccer games tomorrow. We were all in the basement and made this huge bed on the floor that took up all the room and were sitting in a circle.

"Truth or dare who votes it?" Macey said raising her hand with Bex who's hand shot up, next Ethan's, and Zach's, and Grant's.

"As long as it's noy strip" I said before raising my hand too. Liz and Jonas were practically praying we wouldn't play but… majority rules and all.

"Fine not strip" Bex said turning toward Liz and Jonas. "You two are playing too this time. No getting out of it" she declared and when Bex wants something, she gets it. They didn't even try to argue with her.

"Okay who's first?" Macey asked.

"You" I said rolling my eyes but she just grinned, patted my leg since she was sitting next to me and looked at Bex.

"Baxter, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Bex said keeping her title as the dare master. She hasn't once passed down a dare no matter how crazy it is. Like Macey hasn't passed down _one_ truth.

"I dare you, Rebecca to invite some random guy to come back home with you."

"Deal" Bex said jumping up and going outside. When she came back in it was my next door neighbor Jonathan, and Ethan and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

"What? It was the dare!"

"He… he…-"

"Nothing… you can go John" Ethan said between laughs and everyone just looked at us like we were crazy. Jonathan is that neighbor that you _never_ see. Like _ever. _ The one you can't help but wonder how he hides in the house all the time. Him going home with some random person… pretty priceless. John just blushed a bright red and walked away awkwardly.

"Weirdos. Macey truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you ever gone?" Bex asked knowing the truth, but she just wanted her to admit it.

"All the way… Rick Coons, Annabelle's party," Macey said and everyone just rolled their eyes as she shrugged and said it.

"Ahem. Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh."

"Dare wonderful! I dare you to go in the closet with Lizzy here for fifteen minutes. I'll be the one to say when you can come out."

"Liz?"

"Well… okay then" she said and they both went in the closet barley even touching.

"Those two… I bet they're going to get really freaky in there-"

"Macey!"

"It's always the quiet ones" Macey pointed out for us.

"Well Mace-" Ethan started but I just reached over Macey and punched him in the arm.

"Don't finish that. She's my best friend and you're my brother… don't want to know."

"I-"

"Grant… just don't" Bex said shaking her head.

"So we have some time to kill, what should we do?" Zach asked.

"Spin the bottle" Bex said eyes twinkling, and not in that aww she's happy way, in that oh crap everyone look out way. And she was looking at me.

"Nice thinking Bex!" Macey said high fiving her from across the circle. Oh shit cakes.

"Okay" everyone said shrugging. But I just glared at her and she winked at me handing me the bottle she got from… who knows where.

"Here you go Cameron, spin the bitch" I took the bottle and spun it…. it went around and around and around for what seemed like forever. It landed on Ethan.

"Re-do!" Macey said grinning her evil grin. "it's her brother… not cool" she explained but I knew that wasn't why, well it wasn't the _only_ reason why. She gave the bottle back to me and I snatched it spinning it again. It spun for what seemed like hours, but it was only for a couple of seconds. And it landed on Zach.

"Let's go you two" Bex said, her grip on Grant so tight I thought she was going to break his arm from excitement. I turned and faced Zach, with that smirk on his face and kissed him. The kiss was… well I've never kissed him before, but it was kinda… amazing. We got closer and kissed more, and deeper and then Macey was clearing her throat. We pulled away, Zach smirking, Macey had that horrible grin on her face, and Bex was vibrating with excitement. I just rolled my eyes and laid down on my stomach.

"How long 'till Liz and Jonas come out?"

"Now actually" Macey said still grinning at me.

"LIZ, JONAS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! That is… if you want!" Bex shouted at them and then we heard the door open and a faint oopsy daisy from Liz. A couple seconds went by and we heard Jonas helping Liz up and then they came around the corner both blushing like crazy.

"So did you two… have some fun?"

"Macey" Liz whinned making Macey laugh and Bex giggle since she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Liz we're the only normal ones."

"Nope! You're the two in denial!" Bex said composing herself from her laughter.

"Who's Next Jonas?" Macey asked.

"Ethan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show that video of you and Cammie freshman year."

"No! Ethan don't you dare!" I yelled glaring deeply at Jonas.

"Okay!" Ethan said jumping up to get his laptop.

"This can, _not_ be happening. I'm on your side Jonas!"

"This is just…. way…. to funny!" Macey said rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"What is?" Zach asked looking at me cockily and confused all at the same time.

"Well you'll see won't you?" I commented ending with a sigh.

"Found it!" he cheered and everyone gathered around his laptop as he played…. _the_ video. Ethan and I were running around our backyard in our Halloween costumes from when we were fifteen and we were power rangers. They still fit, kind of, his better than mine though. Let's just say somehow it was a lot more low cut that it was when I wore it originally and showed as much leg as a leotard.

"Cam that's amazing" Grant said making me punch him. Macey, him, and Bex were all laughing extremely hard.

"Hey! I didn't think anyone was filming it! And I didn't think Ethan would _keep it_!"

"Wow Cam nice assets" Zach said smirking, holding in his laughter.

"This was wayyy worse for me than you Ethan!"

"Yeah I know… that's why I kept it." I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You know, you look pretty hot Gallagher Girl" Zach whispered to me as everyone stopped laughing and we, kind of, got back into the circle. I couldn't help but blush, a lot, and get a wink from Bex.

"Whatever Blackthorne Boy, if you say so" I whispered back as Ethan looked around for his next victim.

**A/n: Cliffy! OoooOOOOOOOOOOO What will happen next in this totally cliché round of truth or dare? Lol. Please review! I love review! A lot. :/. That was creepy of me… well the voice I typed it in… but I guess you can't hear that… AWKWARD BALLOON! O- (That's the balloon btw XD awkward enough for you?). **_**Anyway**_** review please! Idea's please! Tell me things you didn't like about the chapter! Tell me what you think is going to happen next (even though I've already written the next chapter it's nice to know :{D) and THANKS FOR READING!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: HOT TOPIC IS AWESOME! **


	3. She Notices Things

**A/n: STILLLLLLLLL 11-15-10 as I'm typing this lol. Let's see when I update it though… but since the last chap was a cliffy…. kind of… I may update it sooner… I wonder…. *rubs chin while ponderin*. I didn't actually do that for the record. I bet I seem REALLY creepy in my A/n… tell me what you think in the reviews please! lol I don't care what you say just tell me your HONEST opinion of what you think of me XD. Shout-outs then chapter! No duh… you can probably just see that… anyway here I go. **

**ilovemybestfriends:**** lol I think my of my chapters are just plain… weird lol XD like me!**

**Zammielover****: THEY KISSED THEY KISSED! Love the idea BTW **** thank you!**

**GallahgerGirl537:**** Thank you I try! lol most is written it's the updating that's sucky on my part :/ sorry about that!**

**GallagherGirl530:**** YAY!**

**k:**** :D**

**HayleeGoode97:**** Sorry it took me FOREVER to update! Glad you said it was awesome though that made me **_**really**_** happy!**

**GallagherGirl202:**** FFBFF! You haven't been on in a **_**long**_** time lol XD YAY IT'S AMAZING! Thank ya! But really get the gwarp on more often! ;)**

**Zachlover:**** WOOHOO! TWO VERY'S! **

**ZachandCammie4ever:**** Why thank you! **

**rozaveRnB:**** First… awesome review! **** Major cliché ik but hey what would we do without them? Lol THANK YOU! I think I'm a horrible writer but hey whatevs :P. Oh yes they do dare Zach indeed.. I don't remember what it is though… hmm….. :/ OH and I like purple apples too… if they exist XD**

**xMaeMaex:**** You're welcome? Lol well I love you for loving the story! I'm both XD ik odd right? Glad you had a laugh! **** Also I'm glad you'll be reviewing! :{D**

**ktran:**** Lol thank you! I like to make people laugh XD. Didn't update soon but I updated as soon as I could! **

**Chapter Three! New thing btw! First two or so lines in the chapter that's italicized is from the last chapter! In case anyone was wondering why that was italicized and the rest wasn't hahaha. **

**(CPOV)**

"_You know, you look pretty hot Gallagher Girl" Zach whispered to me as everyone stopped laughing and we, kind of, got back into the circle._

"_Whatever Blackthorne Boy, if you say so" I whispered back as Ethan looked around for his next victim._

"Zachary, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said smirk growing on his stupidly hot face- WOAH! Did I just say hot? Uhmmmm….

"I dare you to call up Nora and tell her you're madly in love with her" he said grinning.

"Well this is going to be good Zachary."

"You Morgan's are just…."

"Amazing?"

"Outstanding?"

"Perfect?"

"Wonderful?"

"The best people ever to live?"

"The soon to be mother of your children?" Ethan said and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Zach and I screamed together and everyone started laughing like the crazy people they are.

"Well some of us are all of those things other than the last one" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah me… you're the last one."

"Oh shut up."

"Phone here you go Zach!" Macey said handing him his phone so he could call Nora….. the soon to be mother of his children? What the hell? Is my brother on some type of drug? I mean not cool! What makes him thi-

"Speaker phone!" Bex said and Zach just rolled his eyes still as confused as I am about Ethan's little… comment. Really. I just want to know what that was about.

"Hello Zach?" she said sounding extremely frazzled. Zach just took a deep breath before going on.

"Nora… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now" he said in this deep, actually really sexy voice. What is _wrong_ with me? Sexy? Zach? Please. Pshhhh.

"Uhhh…. What is it?"

"I… Nora I think I'm in love with you. You're Goode for me."

"YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ZACHARY GOODE!" She screeched nearly breaking all the glass in the room. Wel I doubt it Jonas and Liz did a science project on that (it won… of course) and it was proven that only _extreamly_ high frequencies can do that.

"No not really we're playing truth or dare"

"Oh thank God that was…. weird" she said and we all started laughing since we knew she was telling the truth. She's the one girl who's not under the spell his charm has other than the girls in the room.

"Ouch Nora" Zach said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go now, so bye." she said before hanging up.

"That was… awkward" Bex said.

"_Very_ awkward" I explained.

**(360 WORDS! I found that nice… moving on with the chapter now…..)**

"Who's next?" Macey said wanting move things along.

"Grant. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat whatever Bex goes upstairs and makes for you" he said smirking his wicked smirk knowing Bex wouldn't be nice about this.

"Why dude? Why? Fine okay I'll do it."

"YAY! Cameron, Macey, Elizabeth care to join me?"

"Oh shit Grant you're in for it" Ethan declared.

"Why of course Rebecca!" Macey said jumping up and we all just went up the stairs me shaking my head.

"I picked you all for help of course. Me for evil generous, and Macey, Liz to keep up in line, and Cammie to find something that will be horrible, and make him wish he never agreed to this."

"So I'm the only nice one?"

"Aren't you always Liz?" Macey said and we all thought about it for a second and realized she was right. Bex was the physically evil one, Macey was the verbal evil one, I was the mentally evil one, and Liz… she was sweet as a bunny.

"Why do you hang out with us?" Bex asked.

"I'm… not sure" Liz said and we all laughed and went to work.

"Smoothie with a bunch of random stuff in it?"

"Nahh to cliché" Macey said.

"Sandiwich with roast beef, pickles, lots of mustard and mayonnaise, whole wheat bread, and swiss cheese" I said and everyone looked at me thinking I was just saying random foods. randomly.

"He hates all of those things. Whenever he's with Ethan and they're in the kitchen he stays _away_ from those things."

"How did you-?" Macey said very lost.

"I notice things" I said with a shrug.

"Perfect!" Bex said and Liz just sat on the counter sighing at us.

"Of course, it's genious!" Macey said.

"NO! Cammie you're out of pickles! And mustard!"

"Nope! Pickles just cut them up, in the jar! It's worse that way anyhow, I'll get the mustard" I said and Bex went to work cutting the pickles and I got the mustard and put it on there. It was a work of art if I do say so myself. When we were all done looking at it, Bex took it downstairs all of us waiting for Grant to eat it.

"Dude… are you kidding me?" He said looking at Bex.

"Cammie's idea!"

"How did you-?"

"She notices things" Zach said shuttering at the time when I made him something kinda of like that only… with everything he hates. It was amazing.

"How do you do that Cam?" Ethan said looking at me.

"Not sure… I just… catch it."

"Well go ahead Grant!" Bex said excited to inflict _some_ kind of pain on someone.

"Do I have to eat the whole thing?"

"Half" Zach said.

"Ughh" Grant said before actually eating it all of us watching and when it was halfway gone he pushed it far away from him and ran upstairs to chug orange juice. I said I notice things didn't I?

"What is he-"

"Orange juice, it washed the taste away." I said and everyone just looked at me again and I rolled me eyes.

"Okay _Cameron_ it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Grant asked coming back downstairs revenge written all over his face.

"Dare?" I said and it sounded more like a question.

"Wonderful…" he said. Oh crap I hope he doesn't get help from Bex, Macey, or Ethan. Or maybe all of them.

**A/n: **_**Another Cliff Hanger!**_** What the fuck is my problem! Oops excuse my French XD. I'm a potty mouth, I should do something about that…. sorry people! .. Anyway sooo tell me what you like about the story! What you don't like! What you think about me? And Whose POV should I do a chapter in! Plus some IDEAS! **** Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: I **_**really**_** like soda…. I'm a **_**major**_** caffeine addict. I need help.**


	4. Singing Duo

**A/n: Guess what the date is? YOU GUESSED IT! 11-15-10… STILL! I haven't even spent that much time on these chapters lol inspiration people… I tell you it can do lots of things to/for a person! Well, probably the last chapter of the day lolz XD idea's please so I can keep going with the story! I **_**don't**_** want it to be like the last one lol :P. Shout-outs as usual and **_**then**_** chapter. **

**ZachandCammie4ever:**** Woah no way she can't have what I want! Lol XD**

**isaidlalala:**** YAY it's awesome! That's my goal **

**Catie Carrington:**** Awwww you're so sweet! I read your awesome story sorry for not reviewing! **

**cupcakecurruptionxD:**** Your enthusiasm makes me a happy person! I love you and you're totally awesome ideas! Lol I like both names so their cool with me hahaha.**

**blackthornegirl:**** You shall find out soon enough! **

**a2zm:**** Aw yay I'm glad you love it! It kinda has something to do with Zach.. in a way.. oh just read the chap and you'll find out!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Lol I HATE all that stuff on the sandwich :/ I would vomit if I had to eat that… but because I'm SUPER competitive I would eat it and not pass over a dare lol**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Lol I REALLY felt the need to announce… don't judge me! **** And I'm glad I'm not alone… Let's go to Caffeine addict rehab together hahaha**

**nobody important (who's super important):**** YAY! I LOVE YOU RANDOM REVIEWER! (Megamind anyone? No? No… okay then) UPDATING!**

**xMaeMaex: ****GO POTTY MOUTHS! Lol and thank you… you're the only one to reply to that.. I think I like it that way.. can't handle to truth lolz **

**rozaveRnB:**** Lol YAY I like making people laugh. Yes French! Lol I don't even speak French ****. YAY! I'm glad you loved the story! Zach's POV got it! I'll try super hard! AWW love that last line lol made me happy **

**HayleeGoode97:**** Lol yay **** Spy-ish teehee. Lol oh Liz the only stable one **** So not like me XD**

**GallagherGIrl530:**** Don't have to wait for chapter 4 anymore! **

**:**** YAY GLAD YOU LOVE IT!**

**swamp13:**** Oh I'm writing more alright! **** Glad you like it!**

**OMG EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I WAS SO PLEASED WITH THE AMOUT OF REVIEWS I GOT AND I REALLY CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! Okay chapter time now!**

**(CPOV)**

"_Okay Cameron it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Grant asked coming back downstairs revenge written all over his face._

"_Dare?" I said and it sounded more like a question._

"_Wonderful…" he said. Oh crap I hope he doesn't get help from Bex, Macey, or Ethan. Or maybe all of them._

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I dare _you_… wait for it. To… wait for it. Try… wait for i-"

"Spit the bloody words _out_ Grant!" Bex said getting impatient with him, her British accent thick.

"Okay, okay, fine. I dare you to try out for the musical" he said sounding defeated that he couldn't have his dramatic spacing between the words.

"You… I… try…. WHAT?"

"I dare you to try out for the musical. You can act, and you can sing. You can dance to. Why not try out? It's a dare Cammie."

"I won't even make it."

"Uhmm Cam have you heard yourself sing? You'll be the bloody star!"

"Really Sis, come on you should try it.

"Why not Cam who's better for the part than you are?" Zach said making me blush some. Again.

"Just do it Cameron!" Macey urged me.

"Fine for arguments sake let's say I do get in the musical. I could never _ever_ _ever_ get in front of all of those people and sing-slash-dance-slash-ACT!"

"Well you just have to try out Cam! Come on you would _so _make it!" Macey said.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, not scared are you."

"No Blackthorne Boy I'm not scared. I just don't see the point in waiting my time trying out for some musical that I won't even get into!"

"Oh you'll get in Cammie. I can just tell you will" Bex said grinning at me. I could only hope she wasn't right.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Cam what song are you singing for the additions?" Bex asked me as we were at our lockers at the end of the day getting everything ready to go home. Monday after the sleepover.

"I was thinking Three Wishes by the Pierces." **(AMAZING song BTW!)**

"It's going to be awesome Cam!"

"Yeah well I hope so… is Grant coming just to see if I really did it?"

"Yep… we're all coming. Zach's trying out too by the way!"

"Oh dear..."

"Oh you know you're happy! You better get there! See you soon super star!" she said jogging to get everyone as I headed to the theater. Here we go.

"Cameron Morgan?" The chorus teacher Ms. Summers called.

"Here sorry coming!" I said running on stage just as everyone walked in and gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay first please sing your song, then I have a script you can read off of okay?" she said to me and I just nodded.

"What are you singing Cam?"

"Three Wishes by The Pierces."

"Okay let's hear it!" she said sitting in her chair and... I sang.

"_We'd be so less fragile If we're made from metal And our hearts from, iron and Our minds from steal And if we build an armor For our tender bodies could We love each other would we stop to feel and You want three wishes One to fly to the heavens One to swim like fishes And one you're saving for a rainy day If your lover ever takes her love away You say you want to know her like your love And undo her damage she'll be new again Soon you'll find that if you try to save her It renews her anger you will never win and You want three wishes You want never bitter and All delicious and then One you're saving for a rainy day If you lover ever takes her love away You want three wishes One to fly to the heavens One to swim like fishes and Never bitter and All delicious and Clear conscience and All its blesses You want one true lover With a thousand kisses You want soft and gentle and Never vicious One you're saving for a rainy day If your lover ever takes her love away."_

my friends and other people started clapping and it… was easily the most awkward moment of my life. I was glad it was over.

"Wonderful Ms. Morgan! Okay here's the script just read it however you would like!" after reading the script and sitting down with my friends between Bex who hugged me a little too tightly and Zach put his arm around me…. in a friendly manner don't worry people!... I was really nervous about when the casting list would go up. We waiting during other peoples and then it was Zach's Turn he said _Just the Way you are_ by Bruno Mars

""

He's the _best_ singer… ever. I mean I already knew that but… well never mind. He's an amazing actor and singer and… woah. When he came to sit with us I have him a hug, and we watched the rest of the auditions until we all went home.

**A/n: Sorry I put the lyrics in there! It was weird not having them. So you all know the chapter is exactly 700 words without the lyrics (but including the beginning A/n without the shout-outs) and that's why the ending is awkward. I really wanted it to end at 700 words! I didn't check put I have the new word and it has it in the corner and I couldn't help but look at it! Anyway So pleaser review something you liked and something you didn't like! If you're to lazy like I am a lot of the time please just review a cool or eww or **** or **** or ! or ? or something, anything! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: I have this cowboy hat I got for Halloween and I never wore since it really didn't work with my costume and… I really really really want to just wear it somewhere…. anywhere. But I'd look weird. Any ideas for my to be able to wear my cowboy hat somewhere other than at home when I'm writing(like right now)? I'm going to Ponder that….**


	5. Friend Zone

**A/n: LIED LAST CHAPTER! Next chapter will be the last chapter of 11-15-10… remember this day people… this is the day I've written a little more than 5,100 words! Hahaha. Anyway the Musical is**_** A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** the play by William Shakespeare gone musical XD I absolutely LOVE this play for some reason lol I'm a Shakespeare nerd and it's like one of the only happy endings :P. Glad we cleared this up! Shout-outs and… chapter!**

**GallagherGirl530:**** YAY! That's so nice of you thanks! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Lol I love those idea's thanks! I'm going through with it! HAhaha**

**xMaeMaex:**** I know! I LOVE that song lol. I know how you feel I get in trouble for it a little to often hahaha… and maybe they will… maybe….**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** I KNOW! I HATE CAMMIE! BOO! lol but she had to sing just for this… that's all she can do though I PROMISE! **

**Catie Carrington:**** You're welcome! I did read it! AND MORE PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW! HEAR THAT EVERYONE! REVIEW TO CATIE'S STORY! **

**Anonymous:**** Glad you loved it!**

**Miriam C. Garnet:**** OMG THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR NICENESS! ILY!**

**RozaveRnB:**** Thanks lol **** LOVE THE IDEA'S THANKS!**

**xJETx: KK! **

**swamp13:**** AW thanks! I will! **

**Disclamer!: I don't own any of the characters other than Ethan. Ally Carter owns them! This horrible plot is mine also… I guess I should take credit for it… if it's bad… Ally can have it**

**(CPOV)**

"Casting Cammie! Are you _pumped_?" Macey asked me as we were going to where the list was, and everyone else who tried out.

"Hey Cam going to see the list?" Zach asked smirking.

"No I just _love_ crowds of people. Yes I'm going to see the list."

"I think you're been spending too much time with Macey here."

"Well I've been spending too much time with Bex and if you don't shut up Goode I'll castrate you."

"You wish you could see my-"

"Okay you two children let's just go see the list okay?" I said having to break up yet another Zach and Macey fight. Those two are always… bickering.

"Oh… my… god? Is this… _wrong_?" I pretty much shouted. I was Hermia… _HERMIA!_

"Uhhh no it's not because Hermia is a good part and…. you're good" Macey explained to me.

"HA I'm Lysander" Zach said smirking.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth_" Macey said before walking away leaving Zach and I slight confused about someone bringing up an… us. Even though that kiss was pretty amazing. It is a line from the play though… one she would remember her being Macey and all.

"NO WAY NO WAY! I'M HELENA!" Tina shouted. No…no no no…. not that… tramp! And Zach has to fall in love with her! NOT FAIR! Wait a second, um why do I care? I don't… I do not care.

"Wait Zach… who's Demetrius?"

"You're looking at him!" Jacob said, one of the guys from my math class, who's actually really nice.

"Well looks like you want my Hermia here" Zach said.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake said before walking away towards the cafeteria leaving a blushing me, and a slightly off looking Zach standing there once again to think.

-:-:-:-:-

"So wait let me get this strait!" Bex said during out study hall that we were supposed to be working but… we weren't. "He's Lysander, you're Hermia, Jacob's Demetrius, and Tina's Helena? Woahh real life casting right there!"

"What are you talking about."

"Oh come _on!_ You and Zach clearly want each other, Tina wants Jacob, Jake pretty much no duh wants you. And… if I'm not mistaken… Lysander and Hermia want each other Helena wants Demetrius and… Demetrius wants Hermia…."

"Not true Zach and I don't want each other. And Jake doesn't _want_ me either!"

"OH but you do my friend… you do."

"No we do-"

"Zach and Cammie?" Macey asked sitting next to me in the awesome spinning chairs we just got in the library.

"Of course… the girls stuck in denial."

"No River jokes Bex" I said and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Cammie.. except the fact that you want Zach! He's freaking hot why wouldn't you want him?" Macey commented.

"Because we're just _friends!_"

"Don't stick him in the friend zone if that's not where he should be!" Bex interjected.

"Friend zone? Is that even a real-"

"Tell her Mace."

"The friend zone…every guys nightmare. Or girls in some cases. It's when you like someone and you wait too long to make the move. The other person is either unaware of you romantically after that moment has passes and you're stuck in THE zone, _or _they simply give up on you romantically because _you_ don't show interest. Sad case of sticking yourself in the friend zone."

"If Zach and I _did_ like each other… which we don't. We've been in the friend zone forever. Little late for that huh?"

"Well…" Macey began.

"You guys are just showing interest you see… but since the friend zone was already there you're not sure if it's okay to break it. In this case… the friend zone has worn off… if one of you doesn't make some kind of move… the friend zone will be there… wait for it-"

"Bex you've been spending too much time with Grant" I said and she just swatted at my arm.

"Cameron this is serious. If you don't make _some_ move… anything to tell him you don't want to be just friends. The friend zone will be there…." Bex and Macey looked at each other for a while before turning to me.

"Forever" they said together in this far off voice that was…. very creepy.

"Okay you guys are weird. Class is over anyway we should go" I said. The whole time I was getting stuff together for the next class I just thought. Should I be with Zach? Did he like me? Did _I_ like _him?_ Are they right? Should I show him I'm interested? I love Bex and Macey but… they really can make a girl go crazy.

**A/n: Hmmmm how are we feeling about the friend zone? Can Zach and Cammie make it out? Does she **_**want**_** to make it out? Read the rest of the story to find out I guess! Muahahaha I'm evil. Well anyway things you hated things you loved, things you didn't like things you liked, things you thought were ehh things you thought were okay… ****anything goes for reviews****! Even flames! I kinda like them they help me become a better writer lol I'm special aren't I? Flame if you want but ****DON'T GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO FLAME**** lol XD. Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: Guess what? All the quotes for the story, their coming from my **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** book I used for English last year lol XD Other than the one in this chapter… Memorized that one Lysander says it to Hermia in like Act one scene one…. told you I'm a nerd :P**


	6. Secret Date

**A/n: Official last chapter of my writing frenzy XD I even wrote a chapter for my original story Daughers of the Earth and Twins of the Past (Random title for that one need an idea… PM if you want to help with the title! I'll tell you what it's about and you can help me because that title is really making me annoyed with myself lol XD). ANYWAY! Shout-outs (BTW I write the chapters and then right before I update I put the shout-outs in the word document, save it, upload it on fanfiction and then on my story and here we are… if anyone was wondering how I wrote it on 11-15-10 but magically got the shout-outs…. but I guess you could use common sense lol :P).**

**xJetx:**** Lol I don't know if the story will be much help but PM me and I can give you the whole story lol!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** You're idea's are **_**totally**_** awesome lol. Thank you!. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Since it was yesterday and all… right? Anyway hope your birthday was awesome!**

**isaidlalala:**** Glad!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** OMG! He does remind be of Twilight's Jacob. My friend Jacob made me name someone after him and he was my only new character. Oopsie hahaha. I haven't had the change but I'm working on your ideas! GO NERDS! Omg I love you so much! And…. maybe it is based on real life maybe it's not…(It's not lol so thanks for the MEGA compliment!)**

**:**** It's okay any type of nerd is welcome here lol. And tell me what parts you're confused about and I'll be happy to clear it up for you! I'm so happy you love it! Maybe there will be Zammie maybe there won't…hmmm. I do that too…don't tell anyone though lol. Nobody ever see's me put it back in my mouth. I would like to say that I glanced at you're review and say "It back in my mouth" and started cracking up laughing. So you know XD. Lol crap I live in DC so it may pose as a challenge XD.**

**xMaeMaex:**** Maybe they'll kiss maybe they won't! TOON IN TO FIND OUT! Lol I did in lower school like.. weekly lol.**

**.:**** YAY YAY YAY I will!**

**GallagherGirl530:**** GLAD!**

**GallagherGirl202:**** AWWW THANK YOU! Love you too! :{D **

**CHAPTER SIX! =0)**

**Disclamer!: Characters other than Ethan not mine, and everything in italics (unless used to emphasis on a word) belong to **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** by William Shakespear! :{D**

Zach and I are at his house practicing for the musical. We're just working on the acting part… not the singing part… since I can't sing.

"You can too sing Cammie! Stop putting yourself down."

"I said that outloud?"

"Uhh, yeah you did" he said smirking at me.

"Whatever let's go! Act one scene one line one hundred thirty start!"

"_How now, my love? Why is your cheek so pale?/ How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"_

"_Belike for want of rain, which I could well/ Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."_

"_Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,/ Could ever hear by tale of history,/The course of true love never did run smooth-"_

"That's what Macey said!" I interrupted.

"Yeah it's from the play…"

"Yeah but… you don't find it weird? She's not really one for English Zach, let alone memorizing lines."

"Actually… yeah I do... it's weird. Why does everyone keep leaving us together? Don't take it wrong or anything-"

"I'm not… it is weird. Do you know about the friend zone?"

"Macey and Bex?"

"Yeah Ethan and Grant?"

"Yeah."

"Ughhh."

"You said it. Think their at your house?"

"Aren't they always?"

"Well it's kind of the jackpot you and Ethan you always get two people no matter what."

"True, true" I said and we got all of our stuff together and headed to my house, taking Zach's car since I knew we would be practicing at his house today and Ethan and I took his car to school... not important right now.

"They've been… crafty" I said and he just smirked at me.

"Yeah but they don't notice things."

"Were you listening when we were in the kitchen?"

"No why should I have been?"

"No I said the exact thing you did about the whole…. noticing things… thing."

"Weird. Nice wording by the way."

"Yeah I try" I said as we got out his car and went in my house. We heard voices and instantly knew it was our friends so we stayed quiet to hear what they were talking about.

"We talked to Cammie… she totally likes him" Macey announced.

"She blushed whenever someone says his name" Sweet little_ Liz_ said. Liz! I thought I could trust her! Show's what I knew.

"So Gallagher Girl got the hots for me huh?"

"No one said that Zachary-"

"Yeah well Zach's got it for Cams" Grant decalred and then I turned and smirked at him.

"Well you're got it for me."

"I do-"

"Okay she's my sister, he's my friend… they need to just…-"

"Hook up?" Macey suggested and everyone agreed with her. Zach and I looked at each other. I mean I really looked at his gorgeous green eyes, and amazing chestnut hair.

"I really don't think their being misgrafféd" Liz said and there were confused noises coming from everyone and Zach and I looked at each other and had to hold in a laugh.

"It means mismatched" Jonas informed everyone and then everyone seemed to get it.

"So Cammie since you've got the hots for me-"

"And you've got it for me" I added in making him roll his eyes.

"What do you say we try this out?"

"What? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about Zach" I said batting my eye lashes innocently and him smirking at me.

"Would you Cameron like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry… are you asking me… on a date?"

"Indeed I believe I asking you on a date."

"Well then maybe if I knew when…"

"Saturday at three? I'll pick you up here."

"Why not just say tomorrow?"I said grinning.

"Well where's the formality in that?" he said smirking.

"We should go in there before they find us. Act… normal… if that's possible for you."

"Oh haha so funny Cameron that's what I like about you."

"There are a lot of things you like about me Zachary you're just not going to admit it" I said before walking into the room towards everyone else who couldn't have been more obvious, getting quiet as soon as we entered the room.

**A/n: Ohhh so what's up with Zach and Cammie? We'll see… we'll see. Review your feelings about the chapter! Good, bad, or in the middle! **** Thanksfor reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: I have this horrible addiction to Music… When I'm watching TV I put it on mute during commercials, listen to my music and when the show comes back on I pause the music and take the TV off mute… weird? I think so…. :/. I'm such a sketch wad.**


	7. Ummm

**A/n: November 16, 2010 the day I write chapter seven of **_**Friends Forever**_**. I feel so weird I'm using this as my blog or something lol I'm a creepiest! Anyhow, I'm writing this random chapter of Zach and Cammie sitting with- Wait…. you'll read the chapter! You'll see what it's about :P. SHOUUUUUUT-OUTTSSSSSSS!**

**xJETx:**** WOO! I'm not alone lol**

**a2zm:**** OH it's very interesting… I'm going to tell you that XD**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** YAY! I don't remember my note… what was it? I'll just go look… and it's all yours! WOO! Lol I pass down the torch XP. Glad you had an awesome birthday!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Yes it's love :P. GO MUSIC! And here'ssss another chapter! **

**GallagherGirl2:**** YAY! I love when people say they love my stories it makes me really happy! **** Thanks for the encouragement!**

**xMaeMaex:**** Lol I know how you feel I get bored too XD. Aww thank you! That made me really happy!**

**GallagherGirl530:**** YES! United we are in our muted tv's and music lol**

**Bexy:**** Aww thanks! **

**TenisFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ:**** Together forever lala lalala lala… isn't there a song that goes like that? Hmm I wonder… Anyway thank yoUu! I tried lol **

**aleeyXD:**** Aww thanks! Lol I'm glad it wasn't awkward. I love awkward things but I try not to make my writing awkward hahaha. Yes go music lovers!**

**rozaveRnB:**** WOO! They're together! Go them! **** Ohh you'll just have to find out to see what happens won't you XD. And I've never tried hot chocolate in my cereal… I know what I'm eating tomorrow morning for breakfast! lol**

**And… wait for it. It's…. wait for it. Chapter…. wait for it. TIME! Let's put it all together now! And it's chapter time!**

**(CPOV)**

"_We should go in there before they find us. Act… normal… if that's possible for you."_

"_Oh haha so funny Cameron that's what I like about you." _

"_There are a lot of things you like about me Zachary you're just not going to admit it" I said before walking into the room towards everyone else who couldn't have been more obvious, getting quiet as soon as we entered the room._

"Cammie hey we weren't talking abo-"

"Liz! Bex hissed making Liz shrink under everyone's gaze.

"Sorry" she muttered and Macey just looked at Zach and I grinning.

"So how was…. _practicing?_" She asked winking at him and I just rolled my eyes.

"We got a lot done actually, it was helpful."

"Helpful to your current virginity" Macey mumbled and Bex started cracking up laughing. I just shot my rubber band at her face making her flip me off and earning a high-five from a smirking Zach.

"Oh you two" Ethan said shaking his head at me and I just glared at him, making him put his hands up in surrender.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Zach asked looking right at Grant who's been staying uncharacteristically quiet the whole time.

"Oh nothing just talking about how we all should go out on Saturday."

"When on Saturday?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be when I just _knew_ it would.

"Three why?"

"Well it's ju-"

"We have an emergency practice then" Zach said shrugging sending me a wink that only I could see.

"Oh… ditch it then!" Bex said rolling her eyes.

"I can't it's the only time we have to practice the scene-" I started but Macey just stared at me.

"Ditch. The. Practice" she said more like a warning then a friendly heart to heart.

"Fine, fine we'll ditch" I said sending Zach an apologetic look. He just shrugged.

"Great than!" Bex exclaimed smiling. "Okay sooo where are we going to go?"

"How about that diner in town?"

"The one we saw Josh-" Bex started but I just glared at her and she let it go. Josh is my ex-boyfriend and his friend Dillon is the biggest douche ever. He's dating his friend Dee-Dee now who's so sweet she's incredibly hard to hate.

"What happened with Josh there?" Grant questioned.

"Of course you're wondering! Well that's the place our Cameron met Dee-Dee the saint and Dillon the sinner. They go to Roseville High and… when Dillon found out we all went to Rosewood he thought Cammie was a stuck up bitch and… she had to put him in his place."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You told Zach and Ethan!" Macey argued.

"Why don't I know about this? I could have helped with… whatever" Grant said clearly upset he wasn't in on the action.

"It's fine Grant they didn't beat him up or anything."

"Well…" Ethan trailed off.

"YOU BEAT DILLON UP!"

"Not really Gallagher Girl calm down. He was getting a little… worked up so Ethan punched him and... I was just damage control."

"Yeah you did some control to make sure the black eye I gave him had one to match."

"I can't believe you-!"

"Uh Cam I kinda…."

"Bex helped too" Ethan added in shrugging.

"And _I_ wasn't allowed to help!" Grant whined.

"I'm with Grant where was I?"

"Macey you were in Europe and Grant… I think you were making sure Cammie didn't know."

"Oh…"

"I can't believe you beat Dillon up…" Liz said shaking her head.

"I prefer the term 'keeping him in line'" Zach said smirking.

"Not funny Zachary."

"Well Cameron it's not like he got sent to the hospital or anything."

"Plus, you know he got what he deserved" Ethan said and I just shrugged since he's right.

"That's cute… Zach beat Dillon up for Cammie!" Bex said grinning at me her eyes doing to scary twinkling thing again.

"Bex don't you da -"

"I know Bex! They are just so adorbs!"

"I swear they could-"

"Leave poor Cammie alone Macey and Bex."

"I'm sure Zach will-"

"Rebecca I swear…"

"Okay, okay Cams we're done. Right Macey?" Bex said pretty much telling Macey that she's done.

"Finished!" Macey said before winking at me and Zach just rolled his eyes like I did. There was a long awkward pause before I just had to break it.

"Crap Zach I think I left my English book at your house-"

"You can just use mine Cam" Ethan said and I just sighed

"I like to _actually_ read and take notes in the book unlike you. So I need my book. Zach?" I said looking at him and he just got up and sighed while smirking.

"Fine Gallagher Girl but only because I need to get home and do some work. Later guys" He said.

"Be right back" I said and we walked out together.

"Group date?" he asked smirking at me.

"They're not supposed to know we're"together". That way we can drive them crazy."

"True, okay we'll go and… be normal."

"Just friends."

"No touching."

"That's it."

"Best friends."

"No more no le-" I was starting but he just leaned in and kissed me and pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened an-

"OH MY BLOODY GOD! I KNEW IT! I KNEWWWWWWWWWWW IT!" Zach and I pulled away from each other quickly and everyone came and looked at us. Bex and Macey were grinning, Ethan looked like he'd finally gotten through to us, Grant looked slightly confused, while Liz and Jonas just smiled.

"Called it" was all Macey said smiling at us.

"So it's a… Double double date?" Grant said calculating everything in his head.

"Yeah Grant… a, double double date" Zach said smirking.

"It's a date than!" Bex said.

"It's a date" I echoed nodding my head. One date it will be. With my best friends, at the diner I went to with my ex-boyfriend. Won't that be fun? It better be.

**A/n: Hahaha the characters are MAJOR OOC don't you think? I'm trying to fix that but… I keep drifting and for that I'm sorry! . REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews **** thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: SHOPPING! I went shopping! lol XD it was fun.**


	8. Getting There

**A/n: Date time! Date time! It's the 17****th****! Date time! Teehee okay soooo I have nothing to say right now. Shout-outs!**

**ilovemybestfriends****: Woo! It's like and a kiss! Two in one XD**

**zammielove:**** lol I'm usually too lazy to log in too :P**__**YAY glad you loved the kiss! Couldn't help but break them up hahaha**

**Miss Charz:**** Weee! I love making people smile! Especially with my writing because ****that**** makes me smile! **

**xJETx:**** Lol I'm with you on the whole shopping thing. Those are the **_**only**_** things I like to go shopping for too ;)**

**:**** Lol Forever and Always is a good song I love it. I did a routine to that with my dance team! **

**xMaeMaex:**** Lol humph you and your ability to predict my kisses! But yeah you are awesome hahaha**

**zachslittleprincess:**** YES! Thank you so much! :3**

**Becca:**** Aww thank you! I appreciate that!**

**Miriam C. Garnet:**** Lol I am kinda the Macey of my friends XD only I'm not pretty or anything I'm just an advice giver :P. You really did do some major slaking there lol. Helena just wants to be with poor Lysander but her dad is like forcing Demetrius on her because he likes him better XD. Don't mind me and my references I'm a Shakespeare loserrrr. OH NO! I gave them away! Shucks *snaps fingers across body*. OH well who cares now hahaha. And yes the friend zone is **_**very**_** trajic! Lol thanks! Came up with that one randomly. I didn't want them to perfect moment it wouldn't be real hahaha and of course Bex would be the one to scream out she saw them XD.**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:**** Lol I had to do it! I draw when I'm chatting with people and then take forever to respond :3. Another bad habit of mine! You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to wear the cowboy hat over my friends house when I go back to school lol problem **_**solved**_**. **

**9GallagherLove88:**** Aww thank you! I tried to make it lovable? Lol **

**McKenzie8463:**** Ugh thank you! I was worrying it would be truly suckish! I had to make Zach randomly kiss her… and then Bex randomly catch them :3. He blew their cover!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love you for it! Chapter 8 here I goooooooo! **

**(BPOV) (I LOVE BEX! She's awesome and I think I can leave Cammie for now since they all know about her and Zach and…. have some fun ;))**

"Cammie we're helping you get ready no matter what you say! Get you're bloody butt in that shower and you better come out with your hair washed and conditioned!" I told her shoving her toward Macey's bathroom since that's where we're getting ready for our awesome date.

"Fine Bex you win" she said walking toward the bathroom and gathering her stuff.

"_Finally!_ Now this is what she's wearing" Macey said pulling out black skinny jeans, a purple Abercrombie shirt, and black vans.

"Perfect! she's going to look hot."

"Oh! Accessories! Here" Liz said handing Macey a hair-band that's the same color as Cammie's hair that had a purple bow and the silver charm bracelet Zach bought her in tenth grade for her birthday. I know it's cute.

"Done" Cammie said standing in front of us with just a towel and hair that looked like she did not listen to my directions and condition it.

"Did I not tell you to condition your hair Cameron?"

"Why yes Rebecca you did. I followed directions."

"How many times do I have to tell you have to use the leave in conditioner too…"

"As many times as it takes for me to remember" she said grinning at me and putting on her clothes, while I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm doing makeup with Liz's help and Bex is doing your hair" Macey said pushing Cammie into a chair and retreating to her bathroom to get the makeup. I straitened Cammie's hair until it was perfect and Macey and Liz decided to give Cams some mascara and black eye liner with a light pink lipgloss.

"You look-"

"Sexy!" I said finishing for Liz and Macey and I high-fived.

"I better after all that pain you put me though" She said winking at us. We all had a group hug and then the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other with our adorable outfits. Liz was wearing a cute pink, long sleeved, sweater dress that only looked good on her with that tiny frame of hers; along with a pair of whiten boots. Macey was wearing black leggings, a blue miniskirt (that matched her eyes of course), and black tank top and a dancer shirt on top, finished off with black heeled anklets. Me well was wearing a gold waited shirt, white camisole, a black cardigan, and black heeled boots. We all looked absolutely gorgeous in our own way.

"Well… guess we should go now" Cammie said walking out the room, to answer the door downstairs. The rest of us walked downstairs and the guys actually looked pretty good. Grant looked like a god. As usual. Nothing new there.

"Hey Grant" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey my British bombshell. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Who's car are we going in?"

"Mine since it's the biggest."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go" I said pulling him out the door towards his truck and everyone else got in. This is the first date we've ever had with all of us as a couple. It's going t be… bloody amazing.

**(CPOV) (Hmm what can I say? As my friend would say "Zach's my book crush! *swoon*")**

I went down the stairs and the other girls came and hugged Ethan, Grant, and Jonas. Then there Zach was standing in his….. Amazing hotness (What? Who cares if it's not a word… it fits the moment) and I hugged him of course.

"Looks like they got to you Gallagher Girl."

"Of course they did. I tried to get away but… well Bex was there."

"I see, I think you look better without all the makeup anyway" he said and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's break it up you two get in the car" Macey said and we did, Zach and I in the back of the four rows of seats.

"Ready Cams?" Zach asked me since I probably looked kind of stressed about this. I mean wouldn't you if you would probably see the guy who hates you, you're ex-boyfriend and his new current girlfriend, and they got together a little too soon after you broke up with him? Yeah uh I think it's okay to freak out. I won't tell Zach that though of course. He would only stress out or beat Dillon up… again.

"Of course I'm ready! But if we see Dillon promise not to beat him up again okay?"

"We didn't beat him up Cam we set him straight!" Ethan said turning around to look at me and I just grinned.

"Yeah sure you did…" I said and he just rolled his eyes and turned around.

"We really didn't beat him up Cam" Zach whispered in my ear making my heart nearly stop the way his breath tickled my skin, and how deep and hot his voice was, and how absolutely sexy he was. Yeah I said it. Zach Goode is sexy. But who didn't know that?

"Why should I believe you" I said turning to face him a grin on my face.

"Does this make you believe me?" he said before leaning in to kiss me. I put my arms around his next and he pulled me closer and the kiss was amazing. "Bloody awesome" as Bex would say. We kissed for way longer than I thought because when Bex yelled at us to "break apart before I break something of Zach's" and Grant started mumbling something about who knows what while they got out of the van; we were at the diner. Let the games begin.

**A/n: Sooooo what did you think? I should be doing my English homework but instead I'm typing this chapter! Hope ya'll like it (ha I just said ya'll… Ms. Ryder anyone?). REVIEW PLEASE! Idea's would rock! Tell me what you didn't like about the chapter and what you did like! Flames if you feel the want XD. They help me become a better person :P. Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: Okay I love Discovery Health but sometimes it's just…. unnecessary. Is anyone with me? Does anyone even read these? Oh well….**

**P.S. Does anyone else like rock music? And if you do, do you like Avenged Sevenfold? I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**


	9. Dating Horror

**A/n: Here's the chap! 11-18-10 and I did my homework already for once. Lolz XD You'll know why I will giggle every time I look at this chapter well, next chapter teehee. Anyway nothing to really say right now soo… shout-outs then chapter!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** There was a teacher at my school who said y'all and she was SOOOOO creepy so not every time someone says y'all I cringe and think of her lol. Lol I don't have a sister! :3 only a little brother…ewww. Jk…(not really :P.) I'm going to start working on my British terminology starting like chapter 13 (since the other ones are already written) thanks for the advice!**

**McKenzie8463L**** Avenged Sevenfold is my life and if I were older I would marry Matthew Sanders! Lol now that I'm done being a fan girl I'm going to say….THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I don't want to go back to the horrible place so I'm updating!**

**xJETx:**** Yes I do! Love it! **** EASY A IS MY OFFICIAL MOVIE! Lol I kinda did something like that….long story hahaha**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Lol go love for Zach! I don't have dibs on Zach but my friend sure does! My friend (ex-boyfriend but long story) is just like Ethan (and his name is Ethan teehee) lol so if I had to pick someone it would be him!**

**XMaeMaeX:**** Lol yay team awesome!**

**Malchior:**** TTTTHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNK YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:**** I'm not used to it and my friend is like Macey and attacks me like a crazy child lol. It get's better!**

**rozaveRnB:**** It's okay you don't have flames! It means my story is awesomeeeee lol. Hmm wear like a black and white or grey (something that looks really awesome on) and add in some red accessories like red shoes with red belt or something like that! That's what I do with my purple flower **** Good luck on finding something to wear!**

**cookie-pocky-straberry-love:**** Lol thanks you! Tell your brother his taste in music is pretty good in my book lol. Thanks!**

**ktran:**** They did…they sure did. Silly Zach.**

**GallagherGirl530: ****THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 9 Here we go!**

**(CPOV)**

We got to the diner and right away we spotted Dillon. Or well… I spotted Dillon no one else seemed to have noticed him thank god.

"Well, well if it isn't Cameron and her little rich friends" He said walking towards us. Well.. it was nice until he had to open that big mouth of his.

"Dillon I never did anything to you why are you such a-"

"You're a bloody prat Dillon. You know I broke you're finger once already. If I see, or even hear about you messing with anyone one of us, I will personally come and break your leg, and send you into a coma with my fist" Bex said and I knew that she happened to actually mean it. Which is frightening. Because she really could do that. Only… Dillon didn't know that.

"Oh I'm shaking Brit… like you could really do that."

"I could! I'll show you how I can do it" Bex said and started lunging at him but thankfully I grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she sent him to the hospital.

"Back off my sister dude. Really-"

"Please my little sister could give me the black eye you did."

"You know what? I-"

"Cammie? Hey!" Josh said saving his friends life from Bex, Ethan, and Zach. I think if he didn't shut up they would have murdered him.

"Josh… hey. You remember my friends. And this is my boyfriend, Zach" I said smiling and his happy smile left his face. Well… at least I saved that awkward moment. Sure this is awkward too. But…. that would have been worse.

"Oh right nice to see you guy again."

"You too… so how's Deedee doing?"

"Oh she's good. We're still uh… together. She's here actually somewhere."

"Awesome we'll get to see her" I heard a small snicker and turned around to see it was Liz biting her lip to keep her laugh in. Liz. Of all people! We're a bad influence on her.

"Well Josh I was just about to rough up you're dear Cameron and company."

"Dillon don-"

"CAMMIE! Wow it's amazing to see you again! You look amazing!" Deedee said with her blonde hair curled around her bright cheery face, and her pink dress, with a hello kitty necklace. Could she be anymore cliché?

"Thanks, you too Deedee" I said giving her a small smile and then things went really awkward.

"Well not that this little reunion is over you all can leave and go back to your country clubs, and finger sandwiches."

"First off…. finger sandwiches suck... not to mention the calories they have, that people don't know about…. Second of all country clubs suck. Third of all I have a feeling you don't own this place so if you want us to leave you're going to remove us all physically, because you're baby words aren't going to work on us" Macey said giving him a cold look.

"Well princess I think I may" Dillon said stepping toward her. Macey just took another step in his direction no doubt ready to impale him with the heels she was wearing.

"Dillon lay off-"

"Josh you're too nice, you and Deedee. Get a backbone. You don't want them here just as much as I don-"

"Dillon why don't you shut you're bloody trap before I do it for you-" Bex said eyes filled with anger. Oh dear.

"Well why don't you turn off that little British accent of yours with the not-so-cute terminology."

"Woah that was so not necessary-" Grant was started ready to totally scare the shit out of Dillon.

"Okay as wonderful as this has been we're leaving. Only because I don't want you to get sent to the hospital Dillon. Bye Josh, bye Deedee nice seeing you again. Guys let's go" I said before turning to go back to the truck. But before we could get there, Bex punched him square in the face making his nose bleed and then she joined us as we pulled off; Dillon holding his nose Josh and Deedee to his aid. I'm eighty percent sure that it's broken. It probably made me a little too happy.

"Bex… thank you."

"Anytime Cam!" she said turning around and smiling at me.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked concern all in his eyes.

"Yep. Just extremely irritated at this point. Dillon is such a-"

"Jerk?"

"Bloody idiot?"

"Loser?"

"Piece of shit?"

"Waste of space?"

"Douche bag?"

"Sketch wad?" Everyone said trying to finish my sentence.

"Wait… Grant what the bloody hell is a sketch wad?"

"It's just a… creepy person….."

"O…..kay. Yeah… that makes since… I guess…." I said while everyone else looked around at each other confused about Grant's wording. As usual.

"Well… that was a wonderful time… great for venting" Macey said killing the awkward silence, while playing with the edge of her skirt.

"Mmhmm" Liz agreed looking out the window head on Jonas' shoulder. They are too cute.

"Interesting…" Ethan said turning around and facing me. "You okay?" he mouthed and I just nodded my head adding in a smile to reassure him.

"So Gallagher Girl, how about we have our first real, non-confrontational, date next week on Friday?" Zach whispered in my ear with a smirk on his face.

"I think… it's a date" I said smiling and rested my head on his shoulder why he just wrapped his arms around me. I could totally get used to this.

**A/n: HEY HEY HEY! Chapter finished! Okay I have a little challenge for you! Who do you think said each quote from the story! I know… but do you? (Bex doesn't really count for the record since… well it's pretty clear but I'm putting it in there since I'm just cutting and pasting and too lazy to fix it XD)**

"**Jerk?"**

"**Bloody idiot?"**

"**Loser?"**

"**Piece of shit?"**

"**Waste of space?"**

"**Douche bag?"**

**Who said what? OoooooOOoooOooOOooOooo *cryptic noices*. Anyway please review doing the challenge if you want or at least saying anything! **** Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: Like 50000000000000000000 (okay maybe less than that…) people at my school have my favorite shirt… my fruit loops shirt… I'm sad…. R.I.P. fruit loops shirt! **


	10. Random Chatting

**A/n: Here's a secret… I wrote this chapter before the last one… so if it seems a little… ****off**** then that's why. Anyhow here I go I guess… it's in third person….. Just kidding I can't write in third person so save my SOUL. Should I try? Tell me in a review! So you all know there are going to be fifteen chapters in this story! Tell me how you want the story to end and if I should make a sequel! **** Shout-outs to the lovely reviewers and then chapter!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** AH! You got it right! **** Aren't you fancy lol.**

**xJETx:**** Well! I'm going to start getting on more I PROMISE! XD**

**The_Gallagher-Girl-Zammie****: Yay! Updatessss! Candy? I like candy!**

**ZachandCammie4ever:**** Lol ik I'm very proud of her! **

**Darlingalyssa:**** You got Bex right! **** Thanks for trying the thingy! :3**

**IluvZachGoode:**** I love Zach Goode too! Wow so much we have in common lol. So close but Zach and Macey are switched! You're Goode! :P**

**cookie-pocky-strawperry-love:**** OMG IS THE POCKY IN THE NAME REFERING TO POCKY STICKS? I LOVE POCKY STICKS! Okay I just realized that -_- slow person I am. Omg I love how so many people got the Zach right XD Thanks for the review! It was nice!**

**Zammielover:**** YAY! I'm going to put some Zammie in soon! Promise! In like 1-2 chapters! **** AH! Well someone I don't like (who shall not me named lol) has the shirt and now I don't wear it to school in fear that we'll wear it on the same day lol.**

**Hiddininthedark:**** LMAO! Dilly Willy! OMG that made me laugh really hard. Yeah poor thing only got a broken nose! :P At least Bex got him! With the shirt lots of other people bought the shirt from the store! Like the exact same shirt :/**

**xMaeMaex:**** You were sooo freaking close! And yes you did try! I commend you for that! **

**McKenzie8463:**** OMG YOU GOT THEM ALL RIGHT! :{D Go you! **

**LUv2Laf:**** Sweet! You got Macey and Zach right! **** Glad you love it! **

**:**** I'm not mad at you silly! lol. I have the resultssssss here! XD**

**(BLANKKKK. Cryptic person you! ;)):**** Lol wow you have a good memory! You got the things right! Lol! You were really freaking close dude! dillon (lol entertaining) did get "only" a broken nose! But hey BEX is the one who broke it! Had to hurt **_**really**_** badly! He should have known better…I mean really? Ugh that dillon! He shouldn't underestimate a Gallagher Girl! Stupid boy! hahaha **

**SWEET BABY JESUS IT'S BEEN 10 CHAPTERS IN WHAT? THREE DAYS! Well for me… not sure how long it's taken me to actually post them lolz. Well anyhow this story has been really fun… hope you all have been enjoying it XD. Oh! And the contest! Okay here's the answer!**

"Jerk?" **-Liz**

"Bloody idiot?" **-Bex**

"Loser?" **-Jonas**

"Piece of shit?" **-Macey**

"Waste of space?" **-Ethan**

"Douche bag?" **-Zach**

**Disclamer!: Same thing with the Shakespeare it's all in italics XD I don't own any of the characters other than the chorus teacher Ms. Summers (Even though she's my real chorus teacher so….do I own her?), and Ethan. Maybe the plot. Still not sure if I should give Ally Carter the blame :P**

**(CPOV)**

It's Monday after school, and Zach and I are just going to my house so we can practice and do homework, with everyone else.

"We're going over your house tomorrow right? Maybe we can actually get something done."

"Yep, it's my house tomorrow. Don't keep promises you can't keep though Gallagher Girl your brother may put you on lock down or something. Here comes Tina by the way."

"Wonderful. Hey Tina what's up?"

" Really Cammie? Really? You're with Zach and you get Jacob? He's practically in love with you! You have chocolate eyes, your voice is so beautiful. It sickens me. You're always the favorite. The fair one. I have to hear your voice and look at you. But you know what? If the world were mine. Jacob would like me. You're just a little guy magnet aren't you?"

"I don't like him Tina. I actually never talk to him."

"You never talk to him but he likes you anway!"

"I. Don't. Talk. To. Him. He' not mine Tina just talk to him."

"I have and it's always have I seen you around! Why can't you-"

"I can't do anything about it" I said rolling my eyes since I know Tina happens to have a flair for the dramatic.

"You can't do anything about how absolutely gorgeous you are… and neither can I."

"Well if it helps I'm not interested. Plus I'm with Zach. Jacob's making things a lot more awkward than they have to be most of the time."

"Cam we should get going before we have something to listen in on… something, like last time."

"Right, well sorry Tina I can't help you. See you later" I said before walking to Zach's car and hearing him say a faint "bye Tina" before he was right next to me.

"What was that about?" he asked looking confused.

"I'm… not sure. It's Tina you never know with her. Don't worry about it."

"What do I have to worry about? I'm Goode he's not."

"Lame pun Zachary" I said giving him a quick kiss before getting in the car.

"So Gallahger Girl do you think you'll actually get any work done at your house" Zach said after getting in the car and pulling off the parking lot.

"What do you think?" I said giving him a questioning look.

"I think… you won't. Grant, Bex, Macey, and Ethan will be there. Nothing ever gets done with any of them around."

"The only productive ones are Jonas and Liz."

"Why do they even talk to us?"

"We asked Liz that… she said she didn't know."

"Wow Liz doesn't know something?"

"Shut up, she's a genius but… I don't know why I'm dating you, now do I?"

"Do you?"

"Nope."

"I know why I'm dating you" he said when we pulled in my driveway and turning to face me.

"Care to enlighten me Goode?"

"Well Ms. Morgan I'm dating you because you're my best friend and the most amazing girl I've ever met. Because you're always there when I need you. And because I know you won't tell anyone about me saying this" he said ending with his amazingly hot smirk.

"Fine… then I do know why I'm dating you" I said grinning.

"Care to enlighten me Morgan?" he said mocking the tone I used with him.

"Ha-ha you're so funny. Anyway, it's because you're fun, you are my best friend. You make me do things I don't want to do and I end up loving it, because you're there. You're with me when I'm scared, and alone. Plus you're cocky. That can be a downer sometimes though" I said grinning and he just rolled his eyes.

"We… should go in the house before Bex and Macey think something is going on in this car that shouldn't be." I said and he just started smirking.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in that boy brain of yours."

"Well I could tell you."

"Don't do it!"

"I was thinking-" I just kissed him since I knew it was the only way to shut him up.

"Fine you win" he said smirking at me and I just smiled. "You didn't have to play dirty though."

"Well you were thinking dirty."

"Fair point" he said.

"CAMERON MORGAN, ZACHARY GOODE, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSES IN THIS HOUSE!" None other than Bex shouted in the doorway with my brother doing that grin-slash-smirk-slash-smile thing that worries me… a lot.

"Wipe that… look off your face Ethan."

"Why should I?"

"Because… there's no need for it."

"As wonderful as it is hearing your sibling bantering, I think you two should get in here before Macey has an aneurism from excitement… or well wonder. Whatever."

"Thanks Rebecca nice to know… maybe she'll actually have one."

"You do know they're deadly Zachary. Right? She'll come back and haunt your bloody ass."

"As wonderful as it is to hear your bantering I think you should go in the house and we'll be in soon. Chill Bex."

"Fine, fine Cammie we'll leave. If you're not in that house in-"

"Later Baxter."

"Nothing to say to you Goode. Ethan let us go" Bex said sending me a 'get-in-the-bloody-house-and-soon' look as I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Why'd you get rid of them?"

"So I could do this" I said before kissing him.

**A/n: Teehee if you guys don't know the convo I kind of based the little Cammie, and Tina talk off of a scene in the play when Hermia and Helena get into it… it kind of translated but I had to change some stuff to fit the story XD. I wrote this really RANDOM crap chapter so if you want to check it out just PM me and I'll send it to you! Anyway please review things you don't like, and do like about the story! If you don't feel like it a simple smiley face, or exclamation point/mark whatever you say, or period or random letter will make me happy knowing at least you read the story! **** Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Random Comment: I ****finally**** found my scissors. I lost them like three months ago… guess where they were? My closet… sketchy? I think so.**

**P.S.: Me and my friends say sketch wad like ****all**** the time lol XP**


	11. Square Talk

**A/n: Writing an awesome chapter on 12-18-10! Anyway you can go to my profile and tell me what I should do with my story spies don't know anything…actually you can have it if you want… it's all yours. Just review saying you want it or a PM. I'm curious to know where you will take it! Do you know how to delete a story? I'm going to delete it when someone takes it over hahaha. So you guys know I have no idea when the next time I'll be able to update will be! Happy new year though! New chapter new year! :P. Well shout-outs and then CHATPER!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** You were right! GO YOU! **** Aww aren't you clever lol. Maybe I'll add a twist in! Ohhh maybe maybe maybe!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Those things are totally amazing lol. Hmm I just might do a sequal! OR I'll write a story where they're not spies since I'm better at that then when they're not spies XD. Thanks for idea!**

**xJETx:**** Uh-oh I don't think I even WANT to know where you found them hahaha. I'm on now actually :3**

**IluvZachGoode:**** YAY! That makes me so happy! Tried to update soon! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** OMG SPECIAL HOMEMADE CANDY! I LOVE SPECIAL HOMEMADE CANDY! ^.^**

**:**** Aww it's cool yo! Lol and I just sent the chap to you! If you read this chapter first it may make a LITTLE more sense.**

**cupcakecorruptionxD: ****That happened with my friends pencil! In fourth grade she left it (I go to a k-12 school btw) and when we went to go say hi the pencil was STILL there! We're in 8****th**** grade lol. **

**HayleeGoode97:**** Lol thankkk ya! :P updating!**

**swamp13:**** Aww thanks! **

**zammie4ever:**** ZXC! Woo nice letters .**

**xMaeMaex:**** You were close! So very close XD. I do know you like the story and I hope you know that I like ****you**** for liking the story…OH and for being complete awesomeness! Haha I know there could be a Koala in my closet and I wouldn't even know :P. Long reviews=good. I love them lol**

**McKenzie8463:** **Yay! You totally are Goode! Pun intended ;) I'm so proud!**

**:**** Long reviews are awesome! Lol. YAY! Omg that means so much to me! :D RANDOM NOTES! That is true…Orange cake is a little piece of heaven! (Ahhh amazing Avenged Sevenfold song :3), Hot topic is absolutely amazing and I just got this USB bracelet from there and it's where I keep my stories so I can take it everywhere and not have to have my laptop! MORE UPDATING! lol. I'm a Coke the beverage addict as well! Actually I like Pepsi better but when I say Coke addict it makes people feel instantly awkward XD. That is an AMAZING idea and I'm doing ASAP! AMSND is SUCH an odd play hahaha. That's Shakespeare for you though! Aw! My school doesn't have detention but I did get it taken away…for that class. Muhahaha. I love shoe shopping! My favorite shopping is BRACELET SHOOPING! I loveee bracelets lol. Skillet is OMG amazing! Love them! Favorite song is soo Whispers in the Dark :3 or Hero. That is such a good idea! Ugh you need to be me "I don't know what to do with this item of clothing" consultant! I know! I was frightened myself finding them in ther! Long shout-out lol sorry! Had to address EVERYTHINGGGGGG.**

**HiddenintheDark:**** Thanks! **** I have ****no**** idea why they were in there! I'm just as lost as you are :/**

**liveygirl98:**** JOY! **

**Disclaimer!: I do not own anything but Ethan, Jacob, and the plot. *Tear* I wish I owned more… but Ally Carter owns the rest…. :'(**

**(CPOV)**

Zach and I walked into the room and Macey gave me a wink, while Bex just gave me a look saying _you're telling me what the bloody hell happened in that car_.

"Hello Cameron how nice of you to join us" Ethan said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ethan. What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing… we were just… talking."

"Want to elaborate on that Grant?" Zach asked.

"I think you know what I mean."

"No one ever knows what you mean Grant" Macey remarked.

"Fair point."

"I know."

"Well! I'm hungry" Ethan said and we just rolled our eyes at him.

"You're always hungry Ethan" Macey said shaking her head.

"I'm semi-always hungry."

"You wake up in the middle of the night at least three times a week just to get food."

"Damn you Cammie."

"Love you too!" I said laying across the couch my head on Zach's lap.

"So how was your little practice you two?" Bex asked.

"Tina harassed me."

"Harassed you?" Macey wondered.

"Yeah she freaked on Cam."

"That girl is so…"

"Perplexing?"

"Big word you have there Grant" Macey said.

"No it's not… it's from the Wiggles."

"You watch the Wiggles?" Bex asked completely lost.

"Well I was bored a there was nothing else on!"

"That's another subject! Why was Tina freaking on you Cam?" Macey asked sitting on the edge of her seat with curiosity.

"Something about me getting Zach and Jacob… or something. I don't know."s

"Oh my gosh! Jacob likes you?" Bex practically screeched.

"Jacob likes who?" Ethan said peeking from out of the kitchen.

"Our little Cameron here!" Macey filled him in.

"Allegedly" Zach added.

"It's Tina. Come on are you guys taking here seriously?"

"Do you seriously not see it you two?"

"See what?" I asked.

"Jacob's practically in LOVE with you Cammie! If it wasn't for Zach and the whole school knowing you two were going out before you actually started going out than he would have asked you out a _long_ time ago."

"The whole school knew before it happened?" Zach asked.

"Of course they did! That's why we were leaving you two alone all the time. So you two would admit you had feelings for each other… duh."

"Off topic!" Bex said.

"Right! The point is that you two have a lovers triangle."

"Square!" Bex said and Ethan walked in with a sandwich.

"I want icecream…" I said giving him a look and he just sighed and went back in the kitchen.

"Whipped!" Grant said and Ethan came back just to flip him off.

"Not nice!" Macey said.

"Square?" Zach wondered bringing everyone back the subject at hand.

"Duh…must I spell it out to you too? I already drew it to Cammie!" Bex said sounding exasperated.

"You like Cammie…Cammie likes you. Jacob likes Cammie. One way street there. Tina likes Jacob. Hopefully going to be a two way street so that the street with Jake and Cammie and die out."

"Exactally!" Bex said.

"I think you two have too much time on your hands" Ethan said coming back in handing me my ice cream before sitting back down in the beanbag chair.

"Well they do have a point" Grant said and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course we do" Bex said swinging her legs over Grants lap.

"Cammie I really don't think you should be eating laying down" Zach said seeing my struggling.

"We all know how much comfort you find in Zach's lap-" Macey started but I threw a pillow at her shutting her up.

"Shut up Macey."

"Well we were all thinking it! Plus you two were in that car an awfully long time…"

"Sadly only you were…and that is an image I don't need in my head" Ethan remarked making me roll my eyes.

"I've had worse in mine thanks to Macey here" I said eyeing her.

"What? If he wasn't your brother you'd be all over my descriptions!"

"Umm do you seem me flaunting those details about Zach?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Like you don't think about them Gallagher Girl" he said sending me that stupid smirk.

"One day I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face."

"I'd love to see you try" Zach said smirk getting bigger and I just scowled at him.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Bex said fake gagging.

"Whatever Rebecca."

"Did I just hear my full name Cameron?"

"Cat fight!" Grant said earning a smack on the back of the head from Bex and me throwing the television remote at him.

"Grant… not a good idea" Zach said shaking his head.

"He never learns" Macey said.

"He's a boy" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean Gallagher Girl?" Zach said green eyes twinkling with wonder, that stupid smirk on his face.

"Nothing" I said cheerfully before giving him a quick kiss.

"My sister always knew how to shut a guy up" Ethan said and I just rolled my eyes at him. Guys.

**A/n: Woo! Who do you think should win? Give me suggestions! I don't care who! Whoever gets the most reviews saying they should win… well will win lol. So review for your favorite couple! :L THANKS FOR READING! .**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: Karamel (the singers) is the best thing Canada has ever given me XD.**


	12. Not So Sure

**A/n: Hey ya'll! I'm updating again! (No duhhhhh.) Well anyway…check out my new story **_**An Imropper Affair!**_** I was going to post it after this one was done but…someone made me haha. Thank The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for the idea and Sammiecakes for the title! Btw Sammicakes and I have a shared account! It's DeathandRainbows (I'm death :P) and we're going to put a Gallagher Girl story up soon!**** I'm writing this on 12/23/10 been a long time since I wrote for this story! **** Well I am now! Okay shout-outs and CHAPTER TIME! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** OMG we have SO much in common dude! :P**

**:**** It's okay! The voting thing was so not legit. THANK YOU! Canada can give me an apple and it would be better than Justin Bieber! Finally someone who agreed with me lol. Haha thanks I try! XD**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Someone's becoming lazy and never logging in anymore! Lol jk love ya!**

**anna:**** Lol thanks you!**

**liveygirl98:**** Is that enthusiasm I see? GO ENTHUSIASM!**

**xJETx:**** I. Can. Not. Stand. Justin. Bieber. XD**

**xMaeMaex:**** Lol I was babysitting and the wiggles said perplex and I haven't let that go XD That's when they still had the original yellow wiggle. I miss him…just like I missed the original Steve from Blue's Clues!**

**HayleeGoode97:**** Lol XD I must admit I was pretty proud of that one :P**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Lol ignore the voting thing! But almost everyone said Zach or Zach and Cammie. WHAT ABOUT BEX? She's so my favorite character hahaha. ANYHOW! I'm not making a sequel **** but I have another story up!...after that…I have NO idea what you said lol :{D**

**GreenQueen615:**** Hmm I love how you've admitted you were to lazy XD. And you were sooo frackin' close!**

**Miss Charz:**** Lol I'm glad I could help you with your daily fix! And sí I do reply to everyone's reviews XD EEP! Top notch story! Made me a happy writer! (Since I'm not camping…)**

**ZachandCammie4ever:**** lol Grant it quite witty XD**

**IloveZachGoode:**** AWW! Thank you! **

**McKenzie8463:**** YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lol Zach's Goode he always wins :P**

**aleeeyXD:**** Lol YAY! I was wondering where you're review was! :D Haha go Zach then! XD If I was still having that contest thingy Zach would TOTALLY win! Lol wiggles and giggles rhymes. SIBLING LOOOOVE! It's all about Loooooooooove it's all about loooooooooove it's all about loooooooove it's all about LOVE! Seasons of LOVE! Okay music moment over! The love square..is a…mystery oOOoOOoOoO. No but really you shall see! **** I'm giving my other FAILED story uh..what's it called….OH Spies Don't Know Everything away. Someone can start where I left off of start from scratch I just want to be rid of it lol. **

**Taylorcutie:**** Teehee thanks!**

**I was emailing my friend and this is the totally random little story we made up!**

_**It wasn't you but the old lady in the hat behind you! Yes, her with the bifocals and the orthopedic shoes! The moment you saw her you knew she was bad news... those huge glasses had so much darkness behind them. That hat had so much stuff on it...fake birds, fake flowers, fake grass...it made me want to weed her hat! She kept looking at the flame on the candle and it was creeping me out. So in all i thought she was a sketchy woman giving me the creeps at the same time making me want to weed her hat; and then, the church went down...oh weedy hat woman, what did the church ever do to you?**_

**And that my awesome readers is what me and my friends do when we have too much time on our hands :3**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! You make me really happy! Oh! And the voting thingy…that used to make sense but I changed the chapter and now it looks awkward lol XD thanks to everyone that voted anyway even though they had NO idea what they were voting for! :3 Okay now to chapter 12!**

**(CPOV)**

We were all sitting at lunch together, talking about absolutely nothing when we saw Jacob walking over from the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Jacob nine o'clock" Bex muttered.

"My nine o'clock or your nine o'clock?" Grant asked who was sitting across from her, making her roll her eyes.

"My nine o'clock Grant."

"Okay just checking. Some people say their nine o'clock others say your nine o'clock. I simply want to know the wa-"

"Grant shut up for two seconds! Cameron are you ready for this?" Macey said trying to pump me up for…who knows what.

"Uh, no."

"Get ready sis because he's coming anyway" Ethan pointed out before Jacob came right behind Zach and I.

"Hey Cammie."

"Oh hey Jake. What's up?"

"Uhh…you now that scene with Oli in the beginning of the play?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice. Since we haven't really worked on it yet and the way things are going we're going through the play so…" he said drawing out the "o" making everyone feel uncomfortable and Macey hold in her laughter.

"Oh yeah sure! Zach and I were actually going to practice at my house today. Wanna come?" I asked his face falling a bit at the mention of Zach being there too. Oops. I mean Zach's my boyfriend. I'm not going to run off with Jacob when everyone knows thanks to thing one and thing two (Referring to Macey and Bex) he liked me.

"Yeah…yeah that'd be great. Thanks Cam" he said before turning and going back towards his friends, where he was sitting before.

"Aww, poor guy" Liz said noting his sad tone.

"He seems pretty sad about it" Jonas noted agreeing with Liz.

"Gallagher Girl we can practice another time if you want to go practice with Jacob…" Zach started but I just looked at him.

"I mean he's nice and all but I said we were practicing today. We're going to."

"I'll be happy to lend my amazing acting services! I wouldn't mind working with Jake" Macey said sending me a wink, earning a scoff from Ethan.

"Thanks Mace."

"Aww you know I love you" she said patting his cheek making him roll his eyes.

"Cammie-"

"Zach we're practicing. No getting out of it. Unless…" I said sending sad eyes his way, making him think that _I_ thought that he didn't want to practice with me. Yeah I know… that was low and all that. It works though.

"No! Aw Cam, you know I wanna practice with you" he said looking me in the eye, before kissing me on the cheek.

"Whipped" Grant muttered under his breath earning a glare from Zach.

"What can I say Cam's got the power" Bex said high-fiving me.

"You're not much better Grant" Zach said.

"Well if you think about it none of us are" Ethan said shrugging.

"So you admit I hold power over yeah."

"Duh" Ethan remarked, making Macey said grinning

"Even Liz has Jonas under her thumb" Bex commented. Well I guess it is true. Macey was flashing a proud smile a Liz making her blush.

"How long are you and Cameron going to be practicing Zachary?"

"I don't know… an hour?"

"How long is Jake going to be there?" Bex asked grinning.

"I know where you two are going with this and no. Zach and I aren't going to do anything naughty."

"Like you don't want to Gallagher Girl" Zach said smirking that stupid smirk of his.

"You wish I would Zachary."

"Cameron one of these days you're just going to give in to my charm" he whispered in my ear making me blush, and yes I admit giggle.

"Aww, Zach talking dirty again?" Macey wondered.

"Come on Macey leave her alone" Liz said.

"Thank you Liz!"

"Well looks like you were enjoying it" Grant muttered making Bex kick him under the table.

"Ow!"

"Only Macey and I can talk about Cam's sex life."

"And Zach since he's involved" Macey interjected.

"Oh thanks for standing up for me guys" I said sarcastically and they muttered you're welcomes back.

"Please don't make me think about Zach and Cammie doing anything other than sitting next to each other. It's a horrible image of my sister that I don't need" Ethan said sounding completely scared, while shaking his head making me laugh.

"Like I don't get images of you and Macey that she paints for me."

"You give images" he said to Macey suggestively and she just winked at him.

"Woah! That was _not_ a signal for you two to start doing anything sexual at all" I said and Zach just rubbed my arm trying to help me not to feel so grossed out.

"I think Cammie's going to need some therapy now" Bex said grinning at me.

"Shut up Bex. Okay let's go class is going to start" I said getting up and walking to my next class. Who knew your friends would be the ones to put the worst images in your head.

**A/n: Sorry about this crap, that I've called a chapter, but I had NO idea what to write and I've been getting writers block a lot lately so I wanted to write it while I could! **** Hope you liked the chapter and review telling me some ideas and how to end the story! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment: I really love the show How I Met Your Mother :3**


	13. Aww

**A/n: We're coming so close to the end ****! Only this chapter and two more left! OH DEAR! I better start wrapping things up! Ah I don't want to do it! BUT I MUST! Or else this would never end and you all would be like "woah she took this story WAY to far…BOOOOOOOOOOO ALI!" and we…we don't want that do we? So some shout-outs and then we'll get on with chapter 13!**

**xJETx:**** YAY! My old music teacher writes the music for that show! Ewww Justin hahaha**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** YAY!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** I'm very happy actually lol. Oh tell me about it I think my friends may actually be the WORST at that.**

**HiddenintheDark:**** Ikr? haha love Bex. Haha silly Grant! Isn't Zach naughty though? Lol**

**McKenzie8463:**** It's cool I'm lost too hahaha**

**HayleeGoode97:**** Hahaha so would I! Even though my brother DOES do that kind of thing to me. Curse him!**

**Hi my name is:**** Aw thanks!**

**TenniFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ:**** THEY ARE AWESOME! Thanks for the idea :D always love those! hahaha. You're welcome for putting a very HOT image in your head when reading my story :P**

**goode.:**** Haha thank you!**

**Taylorcutie:**** Ikr? It's so funny.**

**liveygirl98:**** I may be one of the most enthusiastic people ever hahaha.**

**IloveZachGoode:**** Thank you! **** Used your idea btw.**

**Miss Charz:**** Barney is AMAZING lol I wish I knew someone like him! Yes I've seen like EVERY SINGLE episode! Not kidding either haha. Glad you liked the chapter! I love to make people laugh :D**

**swamp13:**** Glad!**

**aleeyXD:**** YAY! thank you! I do that ALL the time! Love square…going to trademark that! Just kidding it's not like I'm the first person to ever say that hahaha. How I Met Your Mother…seen nearly EVERY episode! Hahaha updating!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** So glad! Aren't her friends wonderful?**

**emilyg2015haswritersblock:**** Woooohoooo! I love being the bomb like tick tick tick! :P**

**xMaeMaex:**** The new Steve is utter CRAP! XD Glad it made you lagh! **

**happygirlmj:**** So glad you love the chapter!**

**GallagherGirl202:**** YAY! So glad my ffbff! Oh dear…PLEASE don't kill me! :P**

**:**** Omg that puts SO many images in my head I don't need lol.**

**GallagherGirl4:**** Check out chapter 10 and see if it's right! **

**Disclaimer!: What's up party people? It's the great Krista doing an awesome disclaimer! Ali owns not a damn thing…unless the plot and Jacob count, but actually, Jacob's mine, so, she only really owns the plot! :P**

**I got SOOO many review and I'm sooooooo happy! Thank you SO much guys! **

**(CPOV)**

Zach had football practice so I was going to get a ride home with Bex. While waiting for her I was getting my things together and that's when Jacob comes up to me. That's I started to do some major panicking. Okay it's not like he's going to rape me or anything but I didn't have Bex, or Macey to help me through this. I had no idea what to say to him now that I knew he liked me and-. Woah I need to _calm down_. It's not that big of a deal. It's just Jacob after all.

"Hey Cam!" he called still walking towards me and I smiled at him. I mean what else was I supposed to do? Run like I wanted too? Really I don't think that's a possibility considering that would be very odd.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" I said getting everything I needed out of my locker and putting it into my bag. When I looked up he was there, standing right behind my locker door making me jump when I shut it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No! Of course I'm not okay! You like me and I have no idea what to do about it! I'M CONFUSED! HELP ME! Leave me alone! GO AWAY JACOB! Go. A-WAY! Please! Just leave me alone you're making me crazy and jittery and I feel really awkward when you're in the same room as me!" is exactly what I wanted to shout. I realized that would be completely stupid. So I took a second to make a mental note.

_Pros and Cons About Having a Really Good Friend Like You_

_A List By Cameron Morgan_

Pro: He'll do more for you than the average friend

Con: It's really awkward to talk to him when you have a boyfriend

Pro:  At least he'll always be there for you

Con: Well…he'll always be there for you…literally…making your boyfriend feel awkward

Pro: If your boyfriend does something bad you know he'll have your back

Con: If you think boyfriend does something bad and he didn't…you're chances of getting back with him are slim

Con: This list is making me feel more depressed about him liking me.

I decided that I would be better off trying to get him to understand that I don't like him like that. Even though I probably would just chicken out like always.

"You know Tina and I were talking about you" I said having no idea how else to start.

"Oh, really now?" he questioned excitement clearly in his eyes.

"Yeah…she really likes you" his face fell almost instantly when I said that. It looked like he was made of glass and I just took a hammer and smashed him. Way to crush his hope Cameron!

"I'm aware…"

"Why don't you give her a chance Jake? She's really nice!"

"Yeah and she can talk someone to death" he said grinning and I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"But she's really nice…she has best intentions" I said looking at him.

"Well-"

"Cammie! Bloody hell I've been looking for you! Have you been hiding in the vents?" Bex has saved the day again! I don't even _want_ to know what he was going to say and now I won't have too.

"I was here the whole time Bex."

"Well you know you can hide anywhere" she mumbled when she was standing next to me, "Oh hey Jake!" she said grinning.

"Hey Bex."

"You two still on for practice tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh, Jake, we can practice at my house."

"Sure Cam."

"CAM! Where are we supposed to go? You know everyone lives at your house" Bex said sending me a wink.

"I know that Rebecca. Jake we can just go in the basement and practice. They'll stay upstairs. Am I correct?" I said using Zach's smirk on her and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"First, you're spending too much time with Zach. Second fine Cameron! Let's go you're taking my car because I have no patience for you to move all of your stuff."

"How sweet of you Bex."

"I try."

"Okay see you at my house Jake!" with that Bex and I walked to the car, Jake behind us looking slightly unhappy about this turn of events.

**A/n: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (that's 16 SO's and a dramtic SO XD) sorry this chapter is incredibly short! I have NO idea whatsoever to write for it! This is what's been sitting around for all this time! I couldn't think of anything else…PLEASE fogive me! I am begging you right now to give me idea's so I can finish up the story…PLEASE? Okay thanks for reading this dip-shit piece of a chapter!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random Comment:**** I've started to paint my nails around every two days and I can't stop…ahhhhh**


	14. An

**A/n: IS there ANY way that I can make it up to you guys? I've had HORRIBLE writers block for this story and I don't think I can continue on…I apologize a great amount! Maybe one day I'll just get up and finish it but I've been trying for a while now and it's not going so well. I'll try and finish up the last couple chapters but as you've probably figured out by now it will take a while. I'm really sorry! One day I WILL finish this story but by then you'll probably be like "Friends Forever? Wtf is that? *delete*" and my heart will be crushed because I won't get to read you're awesome reviews and such. Anywho! Thanks for dealing with me guys! Love you so much you have been SOOOO supportive with this story and really helped me keep going! Stay awesome!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**Want to just give a thanks to all of you who favorite this story!**

**Okay my usual shout-outs the reviewers of the last chapter since you deserve it! **


	15. An: The End

**A/n: There is no way I can actually make up for what I've done o.O. Because I'm me I have no idea what any of my stories are about or where they were going so…I'm going to leave them as they are. You guys can have them. I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for following me and supporting me through my stories and I feel terrible doing this after the work that the both of us have put into this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and in general followed my story. Since it's a new school year and I'll have time writing I'd love it if you'd give me a second chance and leave me a review or PM me any ideas for a new story in which I'll try REALLY hard to finish this time. So…if you don't hate me…we can try this again? Thanks to everyone who's supported me throughout the whole phase one process…let phase two begin! **

**~*Preppy Emo Girl/Ali-Jandro*~**

**Love you all! (3**


	16. Update

Hi. So uhm...not to be totally annoying but I did just put up a new story so if you guys are interested in reading it it's on my page. Through the years (nervous laughter) I know I left like ages ago...but yeah. This story is kinda like Friends Forever. So...yeah. If you wanna go check that out...that's a thing...

AND I'M SO SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU GUYS I STILL REALLY DO LOVE YOU!

Okay...bye. Check it out? :)

Oh and I changed my name...(clearly) I am no longer PreppyEmoGirl but ForeverBornBackwards. So yep...that's something.

I'll leave now.

Bye!

-Ali


End file.
